Meet My Son (Again)
by HailHydra001
Summary: Tony has adopted Peter and everything is looking up for the small family. That is until the rogues return, they want to be pardoned. Will he pardon them, or will he not? More characters than listed, T for language. I own nothing. :)


**Here**_** we are, another story, just a prolonged one shot. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**Tony's POV…**

Tony sat at the head of a long glass meeting table in one of the many meeting rooms at Stark tower. He was joined by the rogue Avengers. They were trying to negotiate the termination of their criminal records. They wanted to move back into the tower and resume their status as a united team. However, for Tony it wasn't so simple. He had adopted Spiderman, A.K.A Peter Parker when his aunt May had died two months ago, Peter was now an Avenger too. Of course, the former Avengers didn't know this and were, no doubt, confused when the tower looked a little more lived-in than it had six months ago.

'Tony, I think it _is _possible to overlook this. I'm sorry that we went… _Rogue_… But you have to accept that it is time we move on.' Stated Steve.

'_Move on_? Really? _Move on _from being left in the cold with a broken suit with no way of communication or any means of getting home? You are lucky T'Challa followed me there. Or I would be _dead_. So please, allow me to _move on_!' Steve looked at his feet, while everybody, except Bucky, looked at him in a state of utter disbelief.

'I'm sorry. That may have slipped my mind, I shouldn't have done that.'

'_Slipped your mind_? Oh, sorry it just slipped my mind _that I left Tony in the freezing cold, dying_. Silly me, I've got a bad memory.' Tony spat. 'How would you have liked to have explained _that one _to my family. Don't think they would have forgiven you. Hell! I doubt _you _would still be alive.'

'Look, Tony. You _have _to understand we don't have many options here. Trust me we've exhausted every other option.'

'Yes, not many options. Oh dear, do I break the law or abide by it? _Hmmm_…' Tony pretended to be thinking. 'Not many viable options there. Oh, wait, sorry. MAYBE FOLLOW THE LAW NEXT TIME, HUH _CAPTAIN AMERICA_!' Tony finished, shouting.

'Tony, please understand.' Wanda pleaded. 'We were misled, misguided and most importantly misinformed.' She shot a threatening glance at Steve. 'I can't speak for everyone here, but I _can _speak for myself.'

'And me.' Clint piped up.

'Me too.' Scott added.

'Yes well, from myself _and _Clint _and _Scott. We shouldn't have done what we did it was wrong, it was wrong. We are so sorry; Tony and we beg your forgiveness.'

'OK, magic hands and Katniss and tiny man are in. Everybody else looking for help speak now or forever hold your peace.' Nobody spoke up or made any move to answer Tony. 'Wanda, Clint welcome back to the Avengers and Scott welcome in, I guess. Everybody else get your asses outta hear before I hand you in. Move! Move!' Tony clapped his hands motioning towards the door, causing Bucky to growl. But before Sam, Bucky and Steve could leave .D.A.Y interrupted.

'Outgoing distress signal from Karen, sir. She requests immediate backup to ensure her bosses safety.' Tony froze, so did everybody else.

'What the _fuck_? F.R.I.D.A.Y please repeat.' Tony stuttered.

'Outgoing distress signal from Karen, sir. She requests immediate backup to ensure her bosses safety.' F.R.I.D.A.Y repeated. Everyone, with the exclusion of Tony, just looked very confused. Of course, they had all met Karen's boss, but they didn't know it was him.

'Where is he? Tell me now!'

'Karen tells me he is at an old abandoned industrial park on the outskirts of New York.'

'Of course, he is.' Tony muttered, he now looked extremely worried. 'Why is he there?' Tony spoke up.

'He appears to have tailed multiple armed criminals to their "evil layer" Karen has told me.'

'OK, F.R.I.D.A.Y call my suit, mark 42 and plot the quickest route to him.'

'On it, boss.'

'Tony, do you need help?' Steve asked him to chase the man down the hall.

'No, stay here. I'll be back. Natasha will be up in a minute to watch you guys, no snooping _or _stealing.'

**Peter's POV.**

'OK, Karen. So, it looks like there is maybe, I dunno, like seventy of them already in there. This is good, I've _finally _hit the jackpot. We need to go take them down. I think thing I gotta do is web them up, y'know in case they shoot me and all that. Then I can go in and knock them out, but I can't kill anybody. I don't really want to hurt them _too _much. That's unfair.'

'Peter, if I can advise holding off until backup arrives.' Karen informed him.

'Backup! What? Oh no… Karen you didn't tell dad.'

'Protocol means that I must inform him when you are putting yourself in immediate mortal danger.'

'Great! Just _great_! Well… let's just get this over and done with so that it's all over and done with when he gets here. I feel bad wasting his time, he said something about having a meeting with Steve and the other rogues.'

'Peter, you are _incapable _of beating all of these armed criminals.' Karen tried to warn Peter.

'Filling me with confidence, Karen.' Peter said as he jumped silently on one of the warehouses' roofs. 'OK, Karen. Map me the quickest route in, past the least number of guards.'

'No such route detected.' Peter crouched down.

'Stop lying Karen, I know dad said to stall you.'

'Peter! Mr. Stark's ETA is one minute, if you can just hold off for one minute.' Peter jumped down on top of an army-style truck. 'Peter! Almost every target is in my criminal database for homicide. This is too dangerous.'

'No, it's not, Karen. I've taken down worse people.'

'But not in these numbers. Mr. Stark is thirty seconds away.' Peter jumped to the ground and flattened himself against the wall off the warehouse.'

'Oops.' He whispered to Karen. 'Too late.' His super-hearing picked up on the sound of quietened repulsors in the background. He crawled up onto the wall and through the door and up to the roof of the warehouse, he was inside. He sat down on a support beam surveying the situation. He could do this; his dad was most definitely already here and about to burst in when he realised his son was already inside. 'OK.' He whispered. He flipped down and landed in the centre of a about ten armed men. He immediately webbed nine of the men to a nearby wall and jumped on the tenth man breaking his arm when he went to shoot him, the man screamed in pain, Peter webbed him to the floor. More men rushed forward, trying to attack Peter, but the spider just jumped, ducked and dived out of the way. Peter easily took out all the criminals in the first warehouse. He knew his dad would be watching and would ambush him the second he left. 'OK, Karen I'm bringing them all to me.' Peter decided.

'That is _highly _inadvisable.' Karen commented.

'Is it now.' Peter mused.

He jumped back onto the support beams, just in time for his dad to walk in. he flew up to level himself with Peter.

'Hello, _Spiderman_. Fun _patrol_?' Tony asked his son.

'Oh, umm… Hi, I know your mad, but now might not be the best time and I _was _in the middle of a fight. So please can you be pissed at me later. _Please_, this is fun, and I don't want to miss it.'

'You call trying to get yourself killed _fun_?'

'I guess. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!' Peter begged his dad.

'Fine! If you get hurt, then I'm taking the suit. After this you are coming _straight _home.'

'OK, thank you _so much_, dad.' Peter flipped back down to the ground and managed to web up a wave off more bad guys that were entering.

* * *

**Tony's POV.**

Tony and Peter walked out into their penthouse at Stark towers, having successfully taken down the band of unruly criminals.

'You are in _a world_ of trouble, young man.' Tony began. Peter sighed.

'Sorry, I… I just… Y'know… I was curious.'

'I'm going to need more than that, Peter.'

'Well… Ummm… I was just doing my patrol and then I saw these guys loading a bunch of weapons into their fan, and I was curious. So, I decided to follow them and then they took me to their evil layer. Then I basically decided to fight them all and then I thought… Ummm… I thought…'

'Thought what? Peter? Thought what?'

'I-thought-that-maybe-you-would-be-really-proud-of-me-if-I-managed-to-take-them-all-down.' Peter looked at his feet, scrunching his mask up in his hands.

'My ears don't go at one hundred miles per hour, slow down.'

'I thought… I just thought you'd be proud of me if I took them all down.' Peter hung his head. Tony smiled an pulled his son into a hug.

'Do you not think I'm already proud of you? Cause I am.' Peter looked up.

'Really?'

'Yeah.' Peter grinned.

'I didn't get hurt either, which is really good. I'm sorry for wasting your time dad. Sorry for interrupting your meeting with the Avengers.'

'That's OK, go get changed and we'll go downstairs. I could be done with somebody else on my side.' Tony smiled at his son.

'Really?'

'Yes, now hurry up.' Peter ran to his room hurrying to get changed. Tony sighed sinking down onto one of the stiff designer couches that furnished the room. God, he loved that boy. There wasn't anything he would do to keep him safe. Tony had never thought, with him being Iron Man and all, that he would ever have a kid. Turns he just had to wait fifteen years for him to grow up so he could meet him, even though Peter was not biologically his he might as well have been. Tony definitely loved him like his own and he was sure the feeling was reciprocated. All the Avengers who were on the lawful side of the civil war liked him too and really enjoyed his company. His presence was somewhat calming on missions despite his over energetic personality. The kid never seemed to tire, which was sometimes useful and sometimes not. Tony's thoughts were interrupted by somebody coming down and sitting next to him, resting their head on his shoulder. Of course, it was Peter.

'You want to help your dad go give Captain America into trouble.'

'_Obviously_.'

'I don't get how that's an _obviously_.'

'I thought you were meant to be a genius.' Tony chuckled.

'Don't be getting all smart on me.' Peter giggled, getting up from the couch and stretching. He grabbed his dad's hand trying to pull him up off the couch.

'You're _so _heavy.'

'Liar!' Tony got up of the couch.

'Come on, dad. Let's go, war criminals can't hang around _all _day. They have schedules too.' Tony burst out laughing, placing his arm over Peter's shoulders.

'Funny, but not as funny as me.' This time Peter laughed as they got into the elevator and headed down to the Avengers common room, as they were heading down Tony filled Peter in on what had happened before, he had to go "save his ass". The elevator doors opened, and Peter and Tony walked out to see all the Avengers and former Avengers sitting in awkward silence in the living room.

'I thought you would at least wait for us to start the party.' Tony smiled, clearly forcing it. Natasha walked up and greeted Peter in Russian to which he replied, also in Russian. Wanda smiled, because of course she understood the language too. Thor had come from Asgard to join the debate on whether to let the wanted men re-join and be pardoned.

'Tony.' Steve nodded in greeting.

'Prince Steve.' Tony answered, still forcing a smile onto his face. Tony guided Peter over to where everybody else was sitting. Tony sat down on the floor and Peter joined him.

'Why have you brought a child?' Steve inquired.

'I didn't bring _a child_, Steve. Who do you think I am, I don't just wander down the streets picking up random kid?'

'Technically that's how you found me.' Peter muttered so only Tony could hear him, causing the man to smirk.

'Well do you really think that he should be here.'

'_He _has a name and _he _is an Avenger; may I also add.'

'Since when?' Sam asked.

'Since he saved all our asses by stopping a birdman from robbing my plane and stealing, what would have been, all your new gear and all my old projects.'

'How old are you?' Bucky turned his head towards the silent teen.

'Fifteen.' Peter answered.

'And where were you hiding him?' Steve asked Tony.

'He wasn't exactly _hiding _me. You just need to be observant.' Peter answered , Tony smirked.

'Took the words right out my mouth, Underoos.' His dad said.

'Wait! Stop the bus! No! That kid's Spiderman. Jesus, Tony!' Clint blurted.

'Yep.' Tony replied casually.

'That's so cool, is it like the suit that does everything or you.' Clint questioned Peter.

'As intriguing as it is to see you fangirl out over a fifteen-year-old we are here to discuss a particular issue.' Tony smirked.

'Tony, we don't have any more options, please help us.'

'Just over an hour ago it was we don't have _many _options. Now you just don't have _any _options, how does that feel. Huh?' Tony replied.

'Yes, well maybe an hour or so we did have more options, but with the feds and top agents on our tail we probably have limited time until they figure out, we are back in New York and there are hundreds of agents on our tails. So _please_, Tony, please, reconsider. We've only come to you as a last resort, there's nothing we can do, we can't run forever. We _need _your help; we need _all _of the Avengers help.' Steve fought.

'Well, Steve. Why don't you just give up now, y'know if you can't run forever.'

'Tony, you _know _that is _not _what we do, we're the Avengers…' Tony coughed loudly. 'We _were _the Avengers. Please can we just get over this and discuss the fine-tuning later.'

'_Get over this_? I don't think you fully understand this situation, while you were doing time as a Capsicle society changed a bit, y'know like ummm… I don't know ATTEMPTING MURDER AND LEAVING A HALF DEAD MAN TO DIE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SNOW BECAME ILLEGAL.' Tony raged; Peter was now biting his lip. Peter was nervous because he didn't want his dad to get too worked up. Last time something like this had happened his dad had locked himself in his lab for days only letting Peter in once to bring him a pizza and some extra water. Tony didn't have the best coping mechanisms.

'Tony! I'm sorry, look I _can't _change what I did I can only feel and show remorse. I was wrong.'

'OH, WOW! _THE CAPTAIN AMERICA _SHOWS REMORSE ADMITS HE WAS WRONG! OH, MY HEART. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT; I FEEL _SO _HONOURED.' Tony took a deep breath. 'I DON'T NEED YOUR REMORSE. MY GOD, I DON'T NEED ANYONES REMORSE! JUST GET OUT! GET OUT! I WON'T HELP YOU NOT NOW!'

'Tony, we need help.' Steve pleaded. 'Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did but I did it and I can't turn back time. It was wrong, I need you to forgive us.'

'HELL YEAH! I FORGIVE YOU FOR TRYING TO KILL ME AND YOU FOR MURDERING MY PARENTS WHEN I WAS STILL A CHILD. OF COURSE, I FORGIVE YOU. WHY WOULDN'T I?' Tony shouted.

'Tony, it wasn't Bucky's fault, he didn't know what he was doing.'

'Get out, Steve. Take your precious _Bucky _with you. Shoo. F.R.I.D.A.Y see that they have left within the next five minutes, if they haven't contact security.' James and Steve hurried to their feet and entered the elevator. Tony let out a deep breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He felt someone leaning against his shoulder, he looked down to see Peter resting against him with his eyes shut, it was almost midnight and the kid had been out patrolling for hours.

* * *

**Peter's POV.**

Peter closed his eyes and rested his head against his dad's arm. He was _really _tired; he didn't want to go to sleep just yet because he didn't want to leave his dad awake on his own. Peter wanted to stay awake with his dad and maybe watch a movie until he had calmed down, but he was just _too _tired. He felt somebody run their hands through his hair, undoubtably his dad.

'C'mon kiddo, I'm not carrying you upstairs.' Tony whispered. Peter opened his eyes and groggily got to his feet. Making his way towards the elevator with his dad, he looked up at him and saw that he was tired too. He took a moment to think about how fortunate he was that Tony had taken him in, when May had died. It was cool to have a dad who understood Peter _and _Spiderman, who understood he _had _to help people, that he _couldn't _just stand by and watch others suffer. He knew this because it reflected Tony himself. Maybe in the beginning of his years as Iron Man he had not done as much of the super _or _the hero, but he had tried and that's all Peter cared about. They tried; the Avengers tried. They couldn't save everyone, but they _always _tried. _Never _gave up, always saw it through, to the _very end_, to the _last stand_, to the _end of time_, the Avengers would be there. They were a team and not one of them was idle, sure sometimes others played a bigger part than others but when it came down to it, they were a team, they stuck by each other. They supported each other, made them smile when they were sad, made them cry with laughter when they were crying with sadness. Come to think of it, there was _no other _group of people Peter would rather have for his family. They weren't connected by blood, definitely not, but they were brothers from another mother, sisters from another mister, _family_ and that is _all _they cared about. Everything always fell into place, jokes were shared, time spent getting to know one another and most importantly when they fought, they made up, that's what family do. Tony always seemed happier once the rogues had left, so had the others, when they had left to head to their suite, they all wore deep frowns. Captain America and the Winter Soldier had returned, they were all worried. They had come, _knowing _they were putting the others in danger for aiding deadly fugitives. For those, (Wanda, Clint and Scott.) who had come to ask for forgiveness it was OK, they would sign the accords and suitable punishments would be served. Steve and James had come here and had threatened them with their very presence, Peter didn't like that. If Ross were to have come then his dad would have been arrested, taken away from him. He would lose his _last ever _family member. Peter had been given a third chance when Tony adopted him, he doubted this world would grant him a fourth.

Peter opened the door to his room, sighing, he kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto his bed. He was _so _tired, it had felt like the longest day in the world, it was ridiculous. He needed sleep; it was past midnight. Closing his eyes Peter let himself drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Tony's POV.**

Tony watched as his son disappeared into his room, he must be _exhausted_. Steve was so stupid, why would he forgive him after everything that he had put him through. Tony flopped down onto the couch. He was tired but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. What was he going to do with himself? Tony sat down, fidgeting. He wanted to go check on Peter. Just a few minutes until he falls asleep, _then _go check on him. Tony repeatedly told himself. Eventually he caved and walked towards his son's room, he opened the door a crack. Tony peeked inside and saw Peter lying on top of his bed, passed out.

'Oh, Peter.' Tony muttered. He walked over to the boy and eased the covers out from under him. Placing a pillow under his head and the covers over his sleeping figure, Tony smiled. He never thought he would _ever _be this fortunate. He closed the door silently as he left. His mind was at ease, well not quite, but close enough though. He walked towards his room, sleep finally consuming him. He was dead on his feet. Tony changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. As soon as the billionaire closed his eyes he drifted off into a deep sleep. It had been a long day; he was ready for it to end.

Tony's eyes fluttered opened; it had been one of the first nights he had gotten a proper night's sleep.

'Morning, boss. Peter is out patrolling, he asked me to inform you, when you woke up, that he will return at half seven. So, he will be here in approximately twenty minutes. He also asked me to tell you that he will bring breakfast.'

'Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y.' Tony responded, stretching. He swivelled into a sitting position, he put his feet on the cool wooden floorboards as he stood up, yawning. He felt he should be annoyed at Peter for not waking him up, but it was impossible to be annoyed at the itsy bitsy spider. He brushed his teeth and got dressed before he headed to make himself a coffee. Peter would be home soon, he thought. As if on que the elevator doors opened and Peter entered, top to toe in his spier suit. The boy held a bag which he tossed to his dad, who easily caught it.

'Food.' Peter smiled, pulling off his mask. He sat down next to his dad and they began to eat. Tony didn't realise how hungry he was before.

'So.' Tony began. 'How was patrol?'

'Good, nothing much happened. I stopped a couple of robbery's, honestly criminals are bad. Not in the sense that they are like criminals doing bad things. I mean they are. But I mean, more like, y'know. They are _bad _at their jobs. Who robs a place without a weapon?' Tony burst out laughing, Peter was confused, what had he done to make his dad laugh? 'What?' Peter asked quizzically.

'You must be the _nicest _superhero known to mankind. I punch people in the face, I don't care. Whereas you punch somebody in the face and ask if they're Ok when you hit them too hard.'

'What am I supposed to do? Almost kill them and walk off without apologizing, that's not very heroy. Is it?'

'You are _unbelievable_. They're criminals, Peter. You're not supposed to be nice to them.'

'They're still human!'

'Well I think Iron Man is mean, then.'

'I know I mean he just banned you from wearing your suit because you insulted him.'

'_WHAT_?' Peter shouted.

'Shit, kid. Iron man was _kidding_.'

'Oh, right. Sorry, I guess?'

'I swear you are like one in seven point four billion.' Tony chuckled. Peter frowned.

'First, there is only seven point four billion people in the world. Second, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not.'

'Exactly! You're unique.'

'Of course, I am, I can climb walls and sense stuff before it even happens!'

'Unique!' Tony waved his arms as if he was presenting his son to a large audience.

The pair finished off their food and Peter headed to his room, so he could get changed. By the time Tony had cleared up the dishes and Peter had re-emerged it was nearly nine o'clock. When Peter traipsed into the kitchen, he was wearing one of his classic science-pun shirts and some old faded jeans, Tony looked up smiling.

'You really need to show me where you get these shirts , I need one.' Tony chuckled.

'I'll put it on the list.'

'What list?'

'The my-dad-is-incredibly-hard-to-buy-for-list-and-anything-he-jokes-he-wants-he-will-get-as-a-consequence list.' At this Tony frowned, this caused Peter to smile.

'That's a _real_ thing?'

'Yeah, Pepper and I commissioned it about a year ago.'

'Where is this list kept, I feel might just hack into it, morbid curiosity only, of course.' Tony flashed Peter his most charming smile.

'Ahhh… You have underestimated us, dad. We use _paper_. We know you too well. _This paper is hidden where you will never ever, ever, find it. Somewhere you would never look_.'

'Challenge accepted.' They both burst out laughing. 'I _will _find your list. The abomination that is your_ paper _list.' Tony feigned offence.

'Good luck. You'll never find it.'

'Never? Never say never…'

'Except when Tony Stark is looking for a list.' Peter finished for him.

'Wow! Now I know what you really think of me! I am offended!'

'Wow. Just _wow_.' Peter replied, smothering his laughter.

'Oh, now I want to find your list. I want to find your list _so bad_. Be warned, they don't call me a genius for no reason.' Tony chuckled.

'Well, give me a ring when you make your billions in list-finding.' Peter smirked.

'I swear, my influence is dangerous.'

'Y'think?' Peter joked.

'Yes, I do.' They both burst out laughing.

'I'm sure Pepper would pleased to hear that you finally admitted that.'

'You wouldn't _dare_. I can make your life hell, don't mess with me.'

'You wouldn't be so mean, you've got a soft spot for me, you love me too much to make my life hell.'

'Well, we'll see about that.'

'No, I don't think we will.' Peter mused.

'Huh? Mean. So, what're we doing today, son.'

'Dunno, dad.'

'Lab?'

'Lab.'

'Your suit or mine?'

'Dunno.'

'Yours?'

'Mine?'

'Yours.'

'Mine.'

'Yours.'

'What?'

'Let's work on _your _suit.'

'Oh, yeah right, sorry. Mine.' Tony chuckled wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders as he steered him towards the elevator. They had a floor that was their shared lab, Peter also had his own lab that took up a whole floor (he thought this was overdoing it, but Tony disagreed.) Tony also had a lab, but his took up two floors. Typical Tony Stark.

* * *

**Peter's POV.**

Peter _loved _working in the labs with his dad, it was his favourite thing to do. It meant he could spent time with his dad whilst they worked together. There was never a dull day in their lab. Once Tony had blown up one of the sections and had blamed it on Peter when Pepper came to investigate. Unfortunately, for Tony at least, Pepper knew her husband _too _well and knew he was lying. It had ended with Pepper attempting to ban Tony from the labs. Of course, there's no stopping Tony when he has a _revolutionary _idea, which just so happens to be a grill that evenly toast paninis. It was obvious he was desperate to get to his lab.

There had been the time that father and son, assisted by Shuri, had been working on a little, three-feet tall, robot butler, which they had called _Robot Butler_. (Pepper had called this name "imagination at its greatest.") They had just finished programming it to follow T'Challa around all the time. When they had sent it out it went quite fast, which was fine. Until it crashed into a wall shattering its little metal serving plate, The _Robot Butler _had ended up holding a large shard of the metal and speeding around after T'Challa, much to everyone's amusement. Tony had to leave for a business meeting at lunch so Peter and Shuri just left it speeding around the tower all day. Until Pepper came to shut the whole thing down, sadly. When Tony returned that evening, the Avengers along with Pepper T'Challa and Shuri, had a movie night, watching all the footage from the _Robot Butler _chasing T'Challa. It was a good family bonding night, even Pepper decided that the incident was rather funny. At the end everyone, especially Tony, was positively _roaring _with laughter.

Another time Peter and Tony had made little bugs they had commissioned _Spy-ders _(Pepper commended them on this one as it was as good as their puns got.) they were little spider droids that they made follow the Avengers round for the course of a week. When they had announced that they made a home movie everyone was excited to see how badly they had done. Little did they now when they arrived in the penthouse to watch the movie that it was a three hour long special of the Avengers embarrassing moments caught on camera. They had even set up a _Spy-der _to catch the groups reaction. The film consisted of Vision accidentally setting fire to some steak he was cooking to surprise everyone. Natasha hiding Tony's watch in the corner of the elevator and him trying desperately to find it, Peter had prevented showing this particular clip to his dad beforehand. But one of the funniest moments was when Thor had misplaced Mjolnir and couldn't call her because Tony had given him strict instructions not to whilst in the tower. This led to a three-day desperate search trying to find her. It turns out Thor had left Mjolnir in one of the bathrooms in a lower level. One very upset scientist had been desperate for the toilet and was very disturbed when they found Mjolnir sitting on top of the toilet lid in the stall. Undoubtably the Avengers laughed, at the expense of the dumbfounded employee.

Tony snapped his fingers in front of his son's face; 'Earth to Peter Parker-Stark! Earth to Peter Parker-Stark?' Peter jerked his head upwards.

'Oh, sorry.' They were now hunched over a workbench, looking at a new prototype _Spy-der_. 'What if we put night vision in, and maybe heat signature camera.'

'Good idea, I was speaking to the NYPD and they have agreed to buy batch of our 0.32 prototypes.'

'Really?' Peter's eyes widened.

'Yep, all proceedings to go to a Mr. Peter Parker-Stark.' Tony smiled at his son.

'_WHAT_?' Peter practically yelled.

'Yep.'

'_You're kidding_. Right?' Peter asked, shocked.

'No, I'm serious. It was your idea, the _Spy-ders _were your idea, it makes sense they become your first big break.'

'Thank you _so _much, dad.' Tony chuckled, placing his arm round his son's shoulders.

'That's OK.'

'Incoming video call from an unknown number, boss.' F.R.I.D.A.Y informed him.

'Trace the call, F.R.I.D.A.Y, please.' Tony replied, sitting down next to his son.

'Call traced to an abandoned house on the outskirts of Brooklyn.'

'OK, F.R.I.D.A.Y I'll answer.' The video call answered and revealed Captain America and Bucky in the background, they looked very worried. 'What the _actual fuck_, America. I thought I told you to leave us alone.'

'Look, Tony…'

'No! Not look, Tony. I will _not _look; I will _not _listen, and I most definitely will _not_ be hearing you out.'

'I'm not here to bargain, not this time. We need your help.'

'Sounds like bargaining to me.' Peter muttered so only his dad could hear. Tony chuckled, clapping his son on the back.

'What?' Steve asked.

'What's the problem, ask for help so I can decline to assist you. Then we can both just be on our merry ways. Deal?'

'No deal, Tony. Can you just be serious for one minute?'

'I can be, just don't know if I want to be, though.' Tony smirked.

'We were doing some research; we've found some plans for a hi-tech bank robbery.' Peter's head shot up. 'Something to do with an A.T we think that those are someone's initials, as rogues we can't help without your pardon.' Tony turned to his son to see what he should do, but Peter was gone.'

'OK, _Steve_. Help me find my son and prove to me _and _the other Avengers that we should pardon you, deal?'

'Deal, and also _your son_?'

'Deals can be reversed, _Steve_!'

'OK, Tony. We'll see you in a half hour.'

'OK.' Steve hung up and Tony walked out the lab, he was headed to inform the other Avengers of what was going on.

* * *

**Peter's POV.**

Peter ran along the rooftops of Queens. He needed to change into his suit, but he couldn't risk his dad being able to track him. Hi-tech weapons and an A.T, if this wasn't the Vulture then he would be royally _fucked_. He didn't know what bank, but he could hazard a guess.

Peter swung towards the largest bank in the whole of Queens, it was a _Wells Fargo_, it stood tall and impressive in all its glory. Peter decided to take the perimeter. Sure enough, round the side of the bank sat an old beat up, all too familiar, white, unmarked van. Inside sat Adrian Toomes. The Vulture. He had escaped. He probably had new, and most likely improved, wings. Peter had struggled to beat him last time, he didn't want to hurt the man. Peter hid himself behind a large vent cover on the roof of the bank, slipping into his Spiderman suit.

'Hello, Peter.' Came Karen's voice. 'Mr. Stark has asked me to inform him the second your suit is activated.'

'No! No! Karen, you can't. This is my fight. Counteract the Stark knows best protocol. Enter ghost mode, Karen.'

'Mr. Stark has not been alerted; Stark knows best protocol counteracted. Ghost mode entered.'

'Good, thank you, Karen. Activate enhanced reconnaissance mode.'

'Enhanced reconnaissance mode active.'

'There was a temporary blip on our screen, sir.' Came the first voice.

'Good, that'll be good ol' Spiderman. Come to save the city. That _Captain America _bastard is so stupid. It is _so _easy to feed the Avengers information. Spiderman'll be on us any minute, we kill him. Then, the other Avengers'll show up. We pretend we got Parker alive ask for a _healthy _ransom, I'm thinking fifty million, that Stark is rollin' in it.'

'OK, sir.'

'Deactivate enhanced reconnaissance mode.'

'Enhanced reconnaissance mode active. Mr. Stark is calling.'

'Don't answer.'

'Too late.'

'Afternoon, Peter.'

'Not a good time.'

'Not a good time? Well I'm tracking this call and I'm coming right to you.' In the distance Peter could hear his dad's repulsors nearing.

'I'm sorry, dad.' Peter said as he hung up. 'Karen, I need to do something really stupid. Can you map out the quickest route to Brooklyn?'

'Two possible routes selected.' Karen replied.

'Good I'll take the second one.'

'Route selected.' Peter took a deep breath, he jumped down on top of the van. If his plan didn't end in death, then his dad was going to _kill _him. Peter heard the door of the van open, a tall dark man stepped out.

'Hey, it's that Spider bitch, Spiderman.' He called. Immediately somebody else stepped out, it was Adrian Toomes.

'Right on que.' Toomes sneered. Before they could do anything, Peter was off. He webbed down the street following the route to Brooklyn Karen had mapped out for him. Toomes and his goons immediately turned around the van, Peter saw Toomes suiting up in the back of the van. This was good. Peter jumped down onto the road. He sprinted along turning down many side streets, following the road to Brooklyn. The van was gaining on him, he needed them to think they could run him over. He needed himself to be their one focus. He pushed himself to run faster. They were still gaining on him. He could still hear repulsors getting louder, he was _sure _his dad could see him now. Who couldn't?

It felt like Peter had been running for miles, which he probably had been, when the Brooklyn bridge finally came into view. They neared the landmark and the ominous white van loomed ever closer. He risked a look back. They were driving recklessly; he was their main focus their _only _focus. That's what he wanted. Peter took deep breaths as he ran onto the bridge, the van was only a few metres away. Then, he jumped. Jumped straight into the freezing cold water. He sank to the bottom before he heard a few screams and he huge splash, the van _had _followed him in, just like he planned. He turned around the goons were there, but Toomes wasn't.

'_SHIT_! _SHIT_! _SHIT_!' Peter mumbled underwater. He swam along under the surface for as long as he could without taking a breath. When he finally reached the side, he hauled himself out of the freezing water, he didn't spare a thought for the men he probably drowned. 'Where are you? Where are you?' Peter muttered. He caught side of a large object in the sky. The Vulture, it was Toomes. Karen activated the heater, so his suit was dried. That felt better. Peter webbed himself along from the tops of trees, following the Vulture. He knew where he was going, he was going to his old layer, as predicted. Peter _had _to follow because if he didn't… A) The Avengers would most probably kill the man. B) Peter wanted to kill the man. C) He was an extreme threat to the public. D) He was a convicted criminal who had clearly escaped from containment.

Peter raced on after Toomes, he _needed _to catch him. _Needed _to show him that he wasn't a stupid teenager. But most of all, Peter _needed _to show his dad the same. He was capable, he was better than the boy who had been too stupid to realise that the man was not trying to hit him, but instead drop a building on his head.

He reached the old industrial park and saw Toomes perched on the edge of the roof, he jumped up to join the man. He was _not _getting away. Peter _would _get him. Before Peter could even think Toomes was pointing a gun at his chest, but that was fine. Peter had trained himself, trained himself to catch bullets when they were zooming towards him. He hadn't told anyone of course; it wasn't like he didn'twant to tell his dad. It was just he didn't assume his dad would like to know that he _let _himself get shot at, so he could practice.

'I'll shoot.' Threatened the Vulture.

'I know you will.' Peter assured him. Where was his dad?

'You're going to do what I say, or I'll shoot.'

'I'm not going to do _anything _you say.'

'OK, then I'll shoot them.' He shifted the guns barrel to point towards the group of Avengers who now stood gathered at the base of the warehouse. 'Who first?' The Vulture asked Peter.

'Don't particularly care.' Answered Peter, this had the Vulture stumped. He only said this because he was a good jumper and he could easily jump and catch a bullet, or two.

'Well then… How about… Her?' The Vulture pointed his gun at Natasha.

'OK.' Peter put on his best nonchalant look.

'As you wish.' The Vulture steadied the gun and shot at Natasha. The Avengers and the rogues were too far down to hear their conversation, so they didn't have time to move. Peter dived for the bullet, tucking himself into a ball as he dove for it. He caught it, of course nobody else realised this and they all thought that he had been shot. Peter crashed to the ground.

'Peter! Peter?' He heard his dad call. Peter scrambled to his feet.

'I swear it hurts more every time.' Peter muttered, clenching the bullet in his hand.

'What hurts? Where did you get hit?' His father stressed.

'Nowhere.' Peter grinned, uncurling his fingers and passing the bullet to his dad. Everyone's jaws dropped.

'You. Caught. A. Mother. Fucking. Bullet.' Tony began.

'Yeah.' Peter grinned. 'I taught myself how.' He looked passed his dad's shoulders and saw that the Vulture had been bound by red mist, Wanda, of course.

'_WHAT THE FUCK_, _PETER_! Are you telling me that you jumped in front of bullets just to practice catching them?'

'I guess I am.' Peter muttered, looking at his feet. 'I'm really sorry, dad. I knew it would come in handy though.'

'You're in a world of trouble, son.'

'Honestly, though. Cut me some slack, I just stopped like the world's best assassin from being _shot_.'

'I guess I owe you one, Spiderman.' Natasha walked up from behind him. 'So, what else can you do?'

'A couple other things, but nothing as heavy duty as catching a bullet.' Tony chuckled.

'Oh, son. I _so _want to believe you. But after the stunt you just pulled, I don't know if I can.'

'True.' Peter muttered, leaning against the back of the warehouse. He was exhausted. All he could think of sleep.

And sleep is exactly when Peter made it back to the compound. Tony had agreed to pardon Bucky and Steve and everything seemed to be slipping into place for Peter, finally.

* * *

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed this story! I certainly enjoyed writing it. _**_**Leave a review here. **_**_I'm working on a series of oneshots for a new series. I will hopefully publish those soon. I'm also looking for some story prompts for those one shots, leave them in the reviews here or in that series reviews when it is published. Thanks for all the support on my other stories, good to know you guys are enjoting them. :)_**


End file.
